The invention relates to an apparatus for the manufacture of insulating chutes, of mineral wool in particular, comprising means for winding plies of an insulating material on to cores; means for curing the insulating material wound on the cores; means for removing the cured insulating material from the cores; and means for feeding empty rolls into said winding means.
Attempts have been made for a long time to make apparatuses of this type operate continuously and as automatically as possible. In one way or another, cores have been fed at an even rate into the winding means and further through a furnace-like curing means. The curing of an insulation, which could be compared to baking, takes place slowly, wherefore the curing furnace is very large and expensive and causes further problems as the cores have to be removed from within the insulations in order to be returned to the winding means.